herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lubbock
'''Lubbock '''is a member of the assassin group Night Raid. In the city, his cover is as an owner of a bookstore. He is voiced by Yoshitsugu Matsuoka in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Tyler Galindo in the English version of the anime. Appearance Lubbock was a boy with shoulder-length dark green hair, and light green eyes, he wore a pair of red goggles on top of his head. He wears a long green jacket with a fur trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans. He wears it with brown shoes. When in battle, he wears his Teigu on his hands Personality Lubbock was an easy going boy who tends to be a pervert from time to time, including trying to peep on Leone while bathing. Despite this, he was careful not to let this get in the way of battle when fighting women or girls. Lubbock was incredibly loyal to Night Raid. Undeterred by Syura's taunts and gruesome torture to leak information, Lubbock does not betray Night Raid. He also claims that if he thinks of Najenda, he can withstand any pain. He is also a great trickster tactician, able to use his Teigu to make it seem that he is dead in a fight against Mez and to trick Syura for a chance to retaliate by giving vague information which revealed nothing of value. Bio History Lubbock was the 4th son born into a wealthy merchant family in a region of the Empire, during his childhood, he met Najenda, who had just moved into the region for the time. Falling in love at first sight, he left the life he had to get closer to Najenda and joined the army. Using his talent, Lubbock rose through the ranks to the point where he could serve and be by her side. He would also join her in her defection to the rebellion, even going as far as to risk his life to change the military records of both him and her to K.I.A. Recently, he has been captured along with Tatsumi in the Imperial Capital in a clever plot engineered by Syura, the Prime Minister's son While Tatsumi's prisoner treatment is being handled by Esdeath, Syura has taken over Lubbock's interrogation, leading to inhumane torture in the most horrid of methods in order to obtain information on the whereabouts of Night Raid's headquarters. When asked about the progress of the torture, Syura comments that Lubbock's eyes are beginning to lose hope, just like with "all the other prisoners" (presumably ones that he'd dealt with in the past). Indeed, when finally left alone for the first night following his first day as prisoner, Lubbock is shown biting his arm to the point of bleeding, with his eyes showing intense distress and his body shaking from head to toe from the trauma. This is later revealed to be an act as Lubbock manages to trick Syura into releasing his from shackles. He then breaks Syura's neck using his trump card and proceeds to escape. He tries to use Shambhala to escape, but it bugs out and teleports him to the courtyard, where Izou is. Thinking Izou wouldn't cut Shambala, he tries to block Izou's attacks with it. However, Izou says that he is devoted to Kousetsu, and teigu are of no interest to him, and cuts Lubbock in half, killing him. Abilities Lubbock uses a wire Teigu named "Infinite Uses: Cross Tail", which is very strong and has many uses, including http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140918005329/akamegakill/images/4/41/Lubbock_string_body.jpg offensive and defensive techniques. He is able to use his Teigu to detect intruders who cross into his wires' parameters. He is also able to manipulate the wires forming them into a spear like object, which he uses to impale his enemies. He has displayed an extremely resourceful tactical use of his Teigu, using it like a suit of Armour being the most common use in question. He also tends to plan several moves ahead of his enemies and will adapt well to a given situation even as it changes, such as when he killed two of the Four Rakshasa Demons, a group noted for killing Teigu users themselves. Lubbock is also seen to be great at hand to hand combat, able to dismantle an empire guard. He has been shown to be good at tricking enemies and distracting them; he claims his Ultimate Technique is his ability to play dead, which he has used multiple times to ambush or escape enemies. It's trump card is that the user can keep the strings in their mouth, this is what enabled Lubbock to attack Syura. He is a notorious cross-dresser when the situation demands it. *He can shape his thread into a throwing spear, a makeshift shield, and an axe. *He has a great deal of experience and it was even noted by his enemies. *He was also shown to have knives that he uses in combination with his Teigu. *He has been shown to be able to manipulate enemies into believing that he is scared of them, only to show them entirely otherwise later on with careful planning. Trivia *He always tries to woo any cute girl he sees. Unfortunately for him, they're either not interested or trying to kill him. Navigation Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Genius Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Defectors Category:Anti Hero Category:In Love Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Successful Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Siblings Category:Fighter Category:Strategists